Unforgivable
by Power-Surge
Summary: summary in fic


Hello, welcome Trigun fans. Anywho, I'd appreciate feedback and questions. Meh, I'm boring you people to death. 

Lemme give you guys a brief description-This is a completely different story line, I hate it when I get reviews saying that this didn't happen in the show. I know that you numbskulls. It's called I made it up. I still retain our favorite characters and even threw in a couple new ones. Ok anyway-Everyone has fled from Earth, finding a planet they nicknamed The New World. Over time a group of humans evolved into what they call guardians. These were considered celestial beings that have extraordinary powers. (They are immortal, well kinda, and all that good stuff) The humans fearing that which they don't understand attacked them, it is rumored that some still exist, but it has never been proven. Years and years later, Knives (in ways that I can't tell you or it will ruin the story) betrayed his brother Vash and his half sister. Ok I think we got it.

Ok then on with the show.

_____________________________________

Unforgivable-Prologue

_____________________________________

_3503-The city of Redwood-Day of the Great Fire_

They say life is full of happy memories. Vash would have shot the person who started that right now if he could. This was definitely not going to be a happy memory. He sat huddled as another explosion ripped through the building. Debris was sent flying in every imaginable direction. He put up his arms as a reflex. A mistake. Several shards of glass ripped through his left arm. He screamed and let out a variety of curse words. _How the hell did I get myself into this mess? _He would have given anything to make this all go away. He should be at home sleeping in, not surrounded by this torrent of flames. He could have been with _her_, had he not been tricked into coming here. An arm pulled him down just as several gunshots rang out. He felt a bullet knick his side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! This is no time to be daydreaming. We have to go now Vash!" He looked over at his companion. She was worse off than he was. Blood was running freely from the cuts and bullet holes that adorned her body. Her blonde hair was taking on a crimson color. She lifted herself over the crate and returned fire. She ducked as bullets whizzed over their heads. "We have to get out of here." She starting choking on the thick black smoke that was snaking towards them. "The fire is getting worse." Another explosion threw them back a couple of feet creating a wall of fire between them and their enemies. Droplets of water fell on to Vash's forehead. "The sprinklers will put most of that out soon, Now let's go!" Vash shook his head stubbornly.

"No, I have to find him. He's responsible for all of this. He-he killed..." He choked on the words, salty tears running into his mouth. He clenched his fists and stared at the ground. He felt a white hot pain streak across his face. The woman beside him couldn't have been too wounded if she found it necessary to slap him upside the forehead. It gave the expected reaction, a jar back to reality. "What the hell was that for?!?" 

" You think I don't know that! I know he's responsible! You're not the only one who lost someone. Vash, I know you're hurting, but now is no time to get yourself killed." She looked at him sternly. "That's not what she would have wanted. You know that." Vash looked dimly at the ground. She was right. It wouldn't do him any good to find him and then get killed. He'd never avenge her that way. He slowly looked back up and nodded. "Our only problem is finding an escape route." 

Vash looked wistfully around the room; every inch of it was burning in the red-hot inferno. The room had an eerie glow to it. He looked around once more and stopped. There was a door across from them. He nudged the woman next to him. "Over there. A door." She glanced over at it before shooting blindly at their attackers.

"I see it. Now how do we get over there?" She yelled as a bullet ripped through her leg. She fell, instinctively clutching at it. She bit her lip, drawing blood, Vash spun around surprised.

"Cesia!" Vash grabbed her arm and pulled her up quickly. "Cesia, we're going to have to run for it." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, you wanted an exit, I found you one." She nodded and straightened, dodging the next bombardment of bullets. "We're going to have one shot at this."

"Ok, On the count of three then?" Vash nodded and readied himself. "One...two...three!" They both bolted for the door, bullets showering upon them. It might have been amusing if the danger wasn't so immediate. Cesia was the first to pass through, and Vash launched himself into it soon afterward. The two sat for a moment against the wall, catching their breath. "You...know...one of these...days...we're gonna...get ourselves...killed." She looked over and saw the smoke thickening. Vash watched as she ripped off one of her shirtsleeves and wrapped it around her mouth. He followed suit, realizing that she did it to help lighten the smoke's effects. 

They both stood, realizing they had two choices of directions. Left or right. Neither looked too inviting. "Which way now?" Cesia shrugged at him. She took a step towards the right and jumped back as the ceiling caved in. She noticed half of a bathtub among the rubble. Well there went the bathroom. She quickly scrambled back before the fire could devour her. Her foot snagged on the floor and she stumbled into Vash. He helped her regain her balance.

"I think we should go left," she said. Vash glanced at her and smiled, although she wasn't able to see it. He took the lead and ran down the narrow hallway. He heard a loud curse word and turned around to see Cesia shooting in the opposite direction. "Damnit, they followed us." Vash moved swiftly and pulled her out of the way, shoving her behind him. She looked at him bewildered.

"You're injured more than I am. You go on ahead. I'll hold them off, go!" Cesia looked at him uneasily until he pushed her abruptly. "I said go!" She turned once more and reluctantly ran out of sight. Vash turned back to their pursuers. "I hope you guys are getting paid extra for this. Tell you what, I'll go easy on you guys." He shot three times and heard three thuds. "Hope those guys get up soon, wouldn't want them to burn with the fire." He turned around and ran after Cesia. The hallway seemed to never end, but after what seemed an eternity, he found another door. He kicked it in and sprinted forward.

He came to a stop when he reached the end of the road. He looked around for an exit. A musty room with a single window. Or at least there was a window till someone busted it out. Realization kicked in and he ran to it. There was blood on it, fresh blood. Cesia had come this way. He lifted himself with some difficulty, and flung himself out the window.

He landed on something hard outside. He heard someone chuckle. "Bout time you showed up. Now quit playing in the dirt and let's go." He looked up and shielded himself from the harsh sunlight. He quickly picked himself up and looked around. The sun beat down on him, making him feel weaker than he really was. It also made him hold up his arm to block out the bright glare.

Cesia watched him and pulled down the piece of cloth she had tied around her mouth. "The garage is this way. We can get a Skimmer there." She glanced at Vash. He looked longingly at the building. "Vash, he's already gone by now. We have about the same chance of finding him as we do of seeing a guardian. The peacekeepers will be after us soon. We have to go, I promise we'll find him." She touched his arm. "We'll find Knives...for them."

_______________________________________

_______________________________________

Ok, that was kind of a short chapter. But others will be longer. So any questions for me? Ok, well, be back soon with the next chap. Oh yeah, and no Cesia is not from Dragon Knights, I simply liked the name and wanted to use it. So don't go and think that this is a crossover.


End file.
